Falling Stars
by Misaki Heavenslight
Summary: Rowen Hashiba's mother left him and his father who was abusive. Rowen thought this way how life should be until he met some very special people who helped him along the way through the good times and the bad. AU! Warning Abuse/violence. Don't like that then don't read
1. Chapter 1

Falling Stars

Sarah Thomas graduated from the top of her class at the age of sixteen. It was not uncommon for students from New York schools to be high achievers. She was on almost school committee and club. She had been on the school newspaper since her freshman year. She also helped put together each school year book.

After Graduation it was no surprise to anyone that she wanted to attend school in another country. For unknown reasons she chose Japan. She wanted to get as far from her old home as possible and start out new.

Getting a degree at one of the Universities in Japan was one of her dreams.

Every time Sarah set a goal she made sure that she reached that goal. No matter what she had to give up in order to reach what she wanted. Friends, Family, Lifestyle none of it mattered unless she got it.

In Japan she moved to Kyoto so she could be near the University which she had heard was one of the best Universities in Japan.

Genichiro Hashiba was one of the top professors at the University. Everyone wanted to be in his class and there was a waiting list to get in.

Genichiro came from a very respected and traditional family. All the female students were in love with him and loved flirting with him. However since he was old oldest son of his family, he had to honor the Hashiba name by getting married to a Japanese woman from another respected traditional family, who was chosen by his family members.

The class was full of women as usual when Genichiro entered the room. He took no notice of them as he approached his desk. However one of the students caught his attention.

She clearly was American. Her blond hair was cut short and framed her face in ringlet curls. Her eyes were a deep blue. She gave him a smile, when she noticed he was looking at her.

Now this was totally unexpected. Usually when Genichiro looked at a female student she would blush and have a fit of the giggles. He hated that type of girl.

Sarah looked at her professor with great interest. This man was good looking. Much better than the other losers who had pursued her while back in the States. Once class was over she gathered her things and headed to the door.

"Have a nice day Sensei" she said respectfully and bowed to him.

Weeks had passed and Genichiro was looking forward to seeing Sarah each day in his class. Soon those classes went on to study periods. Private study periods that it. This was something Genichiro never had done in the past with any of his students. He never offered extra credit assignments or help to his students. His motto was if you can't handle the work load then you don't belong in my class.

Sarah and Genichiro were becoming closer and closer to each other. However he did keep their relationship a secret. His family would cut him off if they knew what was going on between him and Sarah. His family would never approve of him being with an American woman.

Being with an American woman broke all the rules and traditions of his family. So they were careful when they had their "study periods". Sarah would dress up as a women from Japan complete with a wig and contacts that changed her eyes from blue to brown. She would arrive at his place in the evenings with a bag of food so the neighbors assumed she was a housekeeper.

The relationship got more and more intense. When Sarah was Seventeen, she was living with Genichiro having moved out of her cramped apartment which she had taken near the university. She wore her disguise all the time. No one ever suspected that Sarah and Genichiro were living together. At school they were very discreet about it.

Another year came and went. Sarah took a job as a teacher's assistant in Genichiro's class. Rumors were started that perhaps they were lovers, but with no proof the rumors died and soon were forgotten.

Sarah tried talking Genichiro into marriage, but he always flatly refused. This was the first time in her life that when she set out to get what she wanted and she wasn't getting it. She tried everything she could think of expect for the ultimate trap. If that is what it took for them to be married then so be it.

They started to have relations when Sarah was eighteen. She lied to Genichiro and told him she was taking all the necessary precautions to prevent pregnancy. Genichiro swallowed the lies and they continued to have relations.

It was a few months later when Sarah realized something was off with her body. First of all her monthly cycle was off. This wasn't anything new as she had never been regular before.

Her breasts were getting really swollen and tender, so she started wearing a big shirt size and bra.

She was always tired and taking naps. She just said that her workload was getting to her a little bit. Genichiro accepted that as well.

Though Sarah knew it would not be much longer before he discovered the truth. He had never harmed her, but she knew he had a bit of a temper. He would get angry and shout at her then later bring her flowers and apologize.

Soon it was backaches, frequent trips to the bathroom, back aches, and got sick at the sight of certain foods and preferred to eat nothing, but ice chips.

The biggest indicator was that she had severe morning sickness. She couldn't keep anything down. After three or four days of this Genichiro got concerned and took Sarah to the hospital.

The staff ran all sorts of tests on Sarah while Genichiro waited in the waiting room as there was no room in the room where Sarah was at having all sorts of tests done.

Test after test was done. Finally one of the nurses asked Sarah "Could you be pregnant?" Sarah shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. My cycles have never been normal. The nurse scribbled something down "I'm ordering a pregnancy test" She left the room and returned with a cup. "Just leave it on the counter when you are finished" The nurse told her and left the room.

When the tests were finished expect for the last one Genichiro was allowed in the room where Sarah was in the bed.

"Hello my love" he kissed her forehead "How are you feeling?" He stroked her hair "You've had me worried love. You're not eating anything, but ice and you keep throwing up"

Sarah gave him a weak smile and shook her head "I'm sure it's nothing Genichiro" she murmured taking his hand in her own "You worry too much. I'm sure everything is fine"

She hoped that she was indeed pregnant. Then she and Genichiro could get married, have their baby and be a happy family. Maybe when the child was older they could travel the world. Sarah would be an International Journalist and Genichiro could home school the child. Everything would be perfect.

The doctor came in after a few more minutes. He was reading her chart. "Well Miss everything seems to be in order. Your blood count suggests you are anemic so I would like you to start taking Iron pills." He looked up and gave the couple a smile "Congratulations. You're going to have baby. Your due date is around the twelve of October. Make sure you take good care of yourself and start staking some prenatal vitamins. Oh and you'll need to start your prenatal care." He handed her a paper "Here is a list of some OB-GYNS. You can leave now"

Genichiro left the room so she could get dressed. He was so angry. How could he have been so foolish. Sarah had lied to him and now he was trapped. It was shameful to get a woman pregnant and then cast her aside. He had no choice to marry her now. He knew there would be no way she would consider any other options. She wanted to marry him and by doing so he had trapped him.

They said nothing as they headed to the car together. Sarah sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window not saying a word. She wondered what Genichiro was thinking about all this. She desperately wanted to ask him, but she didn't dare. Not now anyways.

Once they arrived at the apartment. Genichiro got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He didn't even bother waiting for Sarah. She waited a few moments giving him time to cool off before heading inside.

After what seemed like an hour, but really a few moments. Sarah got out of the car and quietly shut the door. She made her way to the apartment. To her surprise the door was open. She entered the apartment and quietly shut the door. She turned around and found herself slammed against the wall.

"You filthy little whore" Genichiro spat grabbed her wrist and holding it tightly. Sarah gasped in pain "You think I would marry you because you got pregnant! You are nothing, but trash. Now because of you my family is going to cut me off. You caused me to bring shame to my family name."

He let her go "Keep the damn baby if you wish. Remember this and never forget it. I WILL never call that child my own. The child will be nothing, but blood spawn to me" Genichiro raised his hand as if to slap her, but dropped it.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself you little hussy. I have no choice, but to marry you" he turned and started to walk away. Sarah timidly moved forward and approached Genichiro from behind. She rested her head on his back and let the tears flow "I'm sorry" she whispered. Genichiro said nothing. He simply pulled himself free from her and walked off.

In the following months Genichiro and Sarah were married. The Hashiba family true to their traditions cut of Genichiro. To them he had died and no longer was a part of their family. This made Genichiro even more angry. He would take no part in decorating the nursery or choosing a name. He even refused to take her to any of her doctor appointments.

Sarah chose the name "Rowen" for her baby when she learned she was having a boy. Her family from way back had been from Ireland and Rowen was a good strong Irish name.

She attended class up to her due date. When the time came for the baby to be born she took a taxi to the hospital explaining to the staff that her husband was out of town at a seminar and asked that they would take picture for her. She hoped that maybe once Genichiro held the baby or even hold him, he would come to love the baby.

Her husband had not raised a hand to her since that evening when they discovered she was pregnant. Instead he had become gentle with her, but refused to hold Rowen or even look at him.

"Can't you shut that kid up" he would demand when Rowen was colicky and kept everyone awake with his screams"

Sarah loved her baby, but as he started to get older she started thinking of finishing school so that she could fulfill her dream as an International Journalist. Life as a mother did not suit her and she decided to make the one choice that would affect the life of her child and husband forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah read to Rowen every night. She wanted her son to be as smart as his father. She read anything and everything she could think of. She also made sure to speak to Rowen in both Japanese and English so he could be bilingual.

By the time Rowen was a year old he was speaking in full sentences in both English and in Japanese. And by the time he was eighteen months he was reading simple picture books. When Rowen was two years old he was fully reading books designed for any age.

However Genichiro showed no interest in his son. Rowen tried so hard to please his father and nothing ever seemed to be good enough. Genichiro would just ignore his son and pretended that he didn't exist.

Rowen still had his mother, but she was busy with her schooling. As soon as he was old enough, she had enrolled him in the Universities daycare. She wanted to graduate and work as an International Journalist, her biggest dream.

Sarah would have preferred leaving Rowen with his Dad for some Father/Son bonding, but Genichiro had re-arranged his schedule according to her own so he would not be left alone with the child.

The school was impressed with Rowen. They wanted to move him to an older class, but each child had to be kept in the class according to their age. However they did give him work from the other classes to give him a bit of a challenge.

The staff adored Rowen. With his blue hair and midnight blue eyes. All the children wanted to be his friend and some of the little girls were smitten with him. They were always bringing him pictures they had drawn or while outside flowers. Rowen being a sweet natured child accepted each gift with grace.

Usually Sarah was the one who picked up her little boy from school. He would run to her with a smile on his face. His backpack would be filled with the work he had done that day along with the pictures his fan club had given him.

His mother would gather her baby in her arms and hold him close. Together they would go home where Genichiro would be drinking and watching television or reading a newspaper. Sarah would set Rowen down and leave him to do what he wanted while she got dinner prepared for the men in her life.

After dinner Sarah would give her child a bath and read to him until he fell asleep, but usually Rowen wanted to be the one reading the bedtime story to his mommy. Sarah gladly allowed this. He fell asleep faster if he read to himself. Once he was asleep she would finish whatever homework she had and then her and Genichiro would have their alone time.

Sarah and Genichiro went out every weekend leaving Rowen with an elderly neighbor who treated Rowen as if he was her own grandchild. She thought he was so cute and would take all sorts of pictures of him doing various things. She tried to encourage his parents to send them to a modeling agency, but Genichiro flat out refused.

It was bad enough having his family cut him off. They had been able to keep what had happened from the media, but if this child had been accepted then the Media would have had a field day. High and Mighty Genichiro Hashiba married a woman beneath his family standards and sired a child?

The only ones who knew of Rowen were the school, dentist, and doctors. They of course could not reveal who the child belonged to. Genichiro was pleased with this factor. He really didn't want to have to pay these people off to keep their mouths shut.

The years went by and Rowen was going to be turning five. Sarah Graduated at the top of her class and the Hashiba family moved to Shinjuku-ku. With Sarah out of school now It would be best if they started new in a new place where no one knew of any of them.

Rowen was home for the summer since kindergarten. It was time for many adjustments for all of them. Genichiro managed to get a part time job at a nearby school. It wasn't like the job he had at the university, but at least he would be teaching school in the fall and it would not be at the school his son was going to.

Sarah spent less and less time at home leaving Rowen in the care of his father. She hoped that this would ease the next adjustment her family would have to make in their lives. She spent hours upon hours going from place to place to become an International Journalist. This was her biggest dream and she could not ask her husband and child to follow her nor could she ask herself to give up her dream.

At home Genichiro finally gave Rowen some attention. However it wasn't the kind of attention that should ever take place between a child and their parent,

It started out with small stuff. Rowen would leave the toothpaste out and his father would grab him by the shoulder tightly and roughly dragging him along and forcefully taking Rowen's hand and put the item away. He made Rowen put his fingers down and slammed the drawer shut repeatedly on the little boys finger as a reminder that he needed to put things away when he was done.

Rowen wanted to tell his mom, but his father told him that if he told his mother what had happened to him, and then he would get it a lot worse for being a filthy little liar. "Blood Spawn" Genichiro loved to call him over and over again.

Sarah busy with her new life that would start once Rowen entered school did not see the changes that were being taken place with her little boy. He was not the happy bubbly child he once had been. Instead he had become quiet and withdrawn.

School started and no one took notice of Rowen Hashiba. He was so quiet that the teachers overlooked him. While he was fluent with both English and Japanese, he only spoke in Japanese when asked a direct question. The rest of the time he spoke in English which none of the children or the teachers understood. He wanted to be left alone. His quietness and unfriendliness became his weakness. The other children used this to their advantage.

They would go to the teacher and say things like Rowen had taken something from them, said something nasty or whatever they could think of. The teachers kept telling Rowen that in order to be accepted HE had to get along better with the other children.

Now Rowen did not understand this. How could he get along better with the others when the others would bother him and then make up stories. He just wanted to be left alone. Couldn't anyone see that? He was always alone that should have been a big clue right there.

One day in the wee hours of the morning Sarah quietly packed her bags. She went into her son's room. Stroking his hair she kissed his forehead and left a note for him in the book he was currently reading. It explained where she was going and why.

Downstairs Genichiro pleaded with his wife not to go. He loved her and didn't want to spend anytime apart from her. "I cannot ask you to come with me and you should not ask me to give up my dream. I'll keep in touch" she told him "Be a father to Rowen; Genichiro show him you care for him and love him. Like it or not he is your son" Those were the last words she said to him as she walked out the door.

Genichiro stared at the door and waited hoping he was just dreaming and that Sarah had not actually left him. When the door did not reopen after about forty five minutes, Genichiro was furious. This was all that brats fault. Had he not existed he could have left with his beloved and traveled the world. Since Sarah had refused to give up her baby during her pregnancy and later for adoption he was stuck with the damn kid. If he wanted Sarah to keep in touch then he knew that he could not give Rowen up.

He headed up the stairs blinded by his anger and hatred for the little boy. He first went into his room and closed the door. When he came out again he had a razor strap in his hands. He headed down the hall to there the little boy was sleeping. Roughly he yanked back the covered and shook the child awake.

"Get up now you filthy little piece of trash" he growled. Rowen being awaked in such a hurtful way opened his eyes the saw his father standing above him. The razor strap in his hands "Good Morning Father" Rowen spoke in Japanese. He flinched as his father grabbed him by his collar. Once Rowen was eye level with him, Genichiro spoke.

"Because of you, you horrible nasty creature" he spat while shaking the frightened little boy "My wife, My beloved Sarah left us because she could not stand looking at the sight of an ugly little boy. You are nothing, but a freak, You with that unnatural hair color. You go against nature. You should not exist."

He dropped Rowen to the ground where he landed to the floor in a heap. "Take off your shirt boy". Trembling Rowen removed his pajama top. "Now to lie down on your bed" his father commanded. Knowing what was going to happen next Rowen did as he was told.

Genichiro raised the strap in the air and brought it down on Rowen's back. He did this repeatedly until the child's entire back was beaten red and raw.

The more Rowen had cried the harder his father and struck him with the strap. Finally the beating stopped. The little boy laid on his bed, his face buried in his pillow, the sobs being muffled. His father let the strap fall to the floor.

He headed to the door only to turn around and shout "Get your lazy fat ass up and get ready for school. Because of the time you are going to have to go without breakfast" he said viciously. Then he added "If you tell anyone what has happened. I will kill you"

Fearfully Rowen got out of bed though every movement was painful. The book with his mother's noted had been shoved under his bed, unnoticed when his father had come in. He got dressed as quickly as he could yelped quietly as the fabric of his shirt touched his back. Once fully dressed he went into the bathroom and washed his face. No one must see his tears. No one must ever know he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowen went to school slowly. Every step he took was painful. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want anyone at school to know what had happened. He knew they wouldn't care if they did. They had already proven it.

His thoughts went to his mother and he grew angry. How could she have left him? Didn't she love him? Rowen thought back towards his earliest memory. His mother holding him her lap and rocking him back and forth. Her fingers running through his hair. Singing an old irish lullaby, she soothed his tears from a nightmare that that plagued him.

Over in Killarney

Many years ago,

Me Mither sang a song to me

In tones so sweet and low.

Just a simple little ditty,

In her good ould Irish way,

And l'd give the world if she could sing

That song to me this day.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Oft in dreams I wander

To that cot again,

I feel her arms a-huggin' me

As when she held me then.

And I hear her voice a -hummin'

To me as in days of yore,

When she used to rock me fast asleep

Outside the cabin door.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Maybe his father was correct. Maybe his mother couldn't stand the sight of him any longer and this is why she had departed. Rowen sighed and tugged at lock of his hair. He had always liked his hair. It was different.

He entered the school grounds and went to the library. He always found sanctuary there. No one bothered him there. The Librarian a stern woman ignored him. She was more focused on the older students who seemed to think that books were worthwhile and treated them as such.

Rowen loved to read and as he was always so quiet and gentle with the books and treated them with respect he was allowed to stay. This was something that the school normally would not allow of Kindergarteners, but as they viewed Rowen as a problem among other students this rule was let go. It was either let him stay in there or listen to his teacher go on and on what a horrible student he was towards his classmates.

When the first bell rang, Rowen carefully put the book away, grabbed his belongs and headed towards the classroom door where he would line up and wait for the teacher to open the door and let them inside.

He wanted to be the last one in line, but after he had shown up and gotten in line one of the students got out of line and was therefore sent to the end by the others since that was a class rule. Rowen gulped when he saw the student heading down to the end and got in line behind him. He knew that this had been done on purpose.

The student behind him didn't do anything at first, but soon was poking him in the back trying to get his attention. Rowen bit his lip. His back was so sore from the beating that morning. It was all he could do not to cry out in pain.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore he turned and asked quietly in Japanese "Sam please leave me alone". Sam sneered at him. "Why should I? No one wants you here. Why don't you just go back to that rock you crawled underneath from? Everyone hates you. You'll never have any friends freak"

Rowen just shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He didn't really want a friend. It was best to be all alone. His mother left him, his father hated him, so why would he have a friend? Just another person to hate him.

Sam being angry that he hadn't gotten another response out of Rowen yet again, decided that this time he would get Rowen into even more trouble. Fighting at school was against the rule and it didn't matter why the fight had even occurred.

Taking his fist, he slammed it as hard as he could in his face causing his rose to bleed. He started howling in pain as the blood ran down his face. The other children hearing the noise turned and all looked back in mock horror.

"TEACHER" they all yelled when the door opened and Sam left the line and went rushing towards the adult. The teacher frowned at the sight of Sam and put her arms around him. She asked him over and over again what had happened. Finally through his blubbering, she got enough of the story to understand what had happened.

She turned to her Aide "Miss. Soi please take the children instead and get Sam cleaned up" She then turned to Rowen "Mr. Hashiba come with me. You will be going home. Since it is Thursday you will not be returning to school until Monday."

Rowen followed his teacher quietly. He knew his Father was going to be quite angry with him for what he was going to be accused of.


	4. Chapter 4

Genichiro had called into work that day saying he was ill and was taking one of his sick days. This was something he never did as he wanted to save them up to leave town if Rowen ever had a school activity then he'd be able to fake an obligation and miss the event.

He had gone to the fridge and gotten himself a beer. Popping the can he drained it within five minutes. He went over and over in his head Sarah leaving him and her final words to him. He hated that boy. He hated him with a passion. Damn that little blood spawn.

He had just gotten another can of beer out when the phone rang. He dropped the open can of beer and swore as the contents spilled, but rushed towards the phone hoping it was his beloved Sarah, but instead it was from the brats school.

It seemed that the little beast had gone and punched another child in the face causing the child's nose to bleed. Rowen denied doing anything, but as all the other children claimed that they saw everything that had happened the blame rested on Rowen and therefore would be sent home.

He could return to the school on Monday.

Genichiro was furious. How dare that creature go and do something as stupid as that. Sarah and his old school teachers had raved that he was so smart for his age and so advanced. He sure didn't act like it if he was going to be going around picking fights. Genichiro told the school he would be there within half an hour.

Slamming down the phone, he kicked aside the beer can. Rowen could clean the mess up when he got home his father fumed as he grabbed the keys to his car and headed out the door. He jerked his car door open and slammed it shut.

Driving along he stopped at a store and picked up a few items. He put them in the trunk and slammed it shut. He drove to the school and picked up Rowen who was trembling in fear. "Good" thought Genichiro "At least he knows what he has done has serious consequences.".

After a few words with the school principal and the teacher, Rowen and Genichiro left. Rowen trailing behind his father. He wished that the other adults could see that there was something wrong. Couldn't they tell the way he was trembling and the way his father looked at him that something was wrong, but no one noticed.

Rowen and his father arrived at the car. Neither said anything as the car was unlocked. They got in and Genichiro started the drive home. Rowen's mother had always driven him, but this morning he had walked and would be doing so from now on.

Once they arrived home Rowen was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged inside. His father dragged him to the spilled beer and threw a cloth at him "Clean it up you clumsy little parasite and there had better be no odor when I get back" He kicked his son in the stomach and went out to the car to bring in the purchases he had made before picking up the child from school.

Rowen went and retrieved a cloth and a cleaner. He scrubbed the floor as Genichiro went in and out bring in packages and heading down to the basement. There was a lot of banging and swearing. Rowen paid little attention as he concentrated on his current task.

By the time he had finished and there was no odor or any trace. Genichiro had come up the stairs. He roughly grabbed Rowen by the arm and dragged him towards the basement. Rowen pleaded with his father to let him go. He hated the basement. It was so dark and cold down there.

Genichiro ignored his son's pleas and threw him down the stairs. Rowen landed in a heap at the bottom. He cried out in pain. His father walked down the steps and kicked his son in the stomach. Rowen gasped and nearly threw up. "Take off your clothes and lean against the wall" his father snarled at him.

Terrified Rowen did as he was told. He stripped down to his undergarments while his father removed his belt. Once Rowen was leaning against the wall Genichiro started to hit his son with the buckle of his belt. He hit every inch of his body. The wounds from that mornings beating broke open and bled. Over and over he hit his son.

Finally he stopped and threw his son to the ground. Rowen laid there sobbing while his father put his belt back on. Once done he grabbed his son by the hair and dragged him to a corner of the basement where a large dog crate was assembled.

"Get inside" Genichiro hissed releasing his son. Rowen crawled inside and his father placed a bowl down filled with dried dog food and a bottle of water before he shut the crate and locked it with a padlock.

"You will remain in here until Monday morning. I will allow you out long enough to get cleaned up for school. Since you have decided to act like an animal, you will be treated like an animal." He pointed to the bowl of food and water bottle "That's all you get for the next four and a half days."

The basement was so cold and dark. There was no light. Pipes dripped and the air was chilly. Rowen kept his arms wrapped around himself trying to stay warm. There were heaps of junk piled everywhere making dark shapes that Rowen was sure where monsters that would attack him if he shut his eyes.

Throughout the next for days Rowen was kept locked in the crate. He sobbed as he had to relieve himself in the crate. Rats came scurried about. Spiders crawled over Rowen's body and he frantically killed each one.

It was getting colder outside and so the basement was even colder. Rowen thought at least she was lucky enough his father had not tied him outside like this on the cold.

Every now and then Genichiro would come down the stairs and beat the crate with a plastic baseball bat. The sound hurt Rowen's ears, he covered his ears to block out the ringing. Everything hurt so bad. Rowen wished he could die.

He ate bits of dog food every day and took sips of water. While it had been horrible, it was better than nothing. Rowen gagged each kibble down and tried to rid the taste with the water. This had to last until he was given freedom.

He slept on and off. Never truly sleeping, but without anything else to pass the time. His dreams took him to his mother and all the good times they had shared "Why Mommy? Why's you leave me?" he thought over and over.

He remember when his mother had brought home bubbles and how they had sat on the balcony of their apartment and had blown bubbles of the shapes and sizes

Sarah had taught Rowen how to ride a bike. It was no surprise that he wanted to skip using training wheels "that's for babies" he had told her, It had taken some time, but he was able to master riding his bike. Sadly though once his Mother had left Genichiro had taken the bike and had sold it for quick cash to buy himself some expensive alcohol.

Sarah had always been there for her son and now she was gone. Rowen had no one. He was all alone. He decided to never again let anyone near him or love anyone. It was just too painful.

Falling asleep he dreamed of nothing, but darkness when suddenly he found himself in a meadow.

It was filled with wildflowers that swayed when a gentle breeze went through them. Listening carefully he could hear the sound of a creek bubbling happily.

Rowen was sure he had never seen anyplace more beautiful in his entire life. He wanted to go exploring, but he was so frightened if Genichiro found out that he remained rooted on the spot. He sighed and was thinking of heading back to wherever he had come from when he felt someone holding his hand.

Panic went up and down throughout Rowen as he looked around for whoever it was. He could see no one, but felt the touch of this person. He trembled in fear.

"It's alight you have nothing to fear" He heard a voice say to him. It was so clear and sweet he felt as if he could almost see whoever it was.

"Who are you?" he whimpered in fear. Maybe this being or ghost or whatever was here to spy on him and to tell Genichiro that was wasn't in the crate where he belonged. If his father found out then he knew he'd be in even deeper trouble.

Soft lips touched his forehead "I'm a friend" came the voice "You may not be able to see me, but I am here for you. I cannot physically help you, but you can tell me all your fears, hopes and dreams.

Rowen felt arms wrap around his body. It felt to warm and safe like it used to when his mother would hold him close.

"What's your name?" he whispered

"My name is not important" came the reply "just know that you are loved and adored.

Rowen woke with a start. It had been such a nice dream, but that's all that mattered. Dreams were his and his alone. No one could take that from him.

The door to the basement opened and heavy footsteps came down the steps. Rowen froze in fear as Genichiro came closer. The padlock was undone and the crate opened. Genichiro said nothing as he grabbed Rowen by the arm and dragged him out.

Poor Rowen was dragged roughly behind his father and up the stairs. Genichiro took Rowen into the bathroom and dumped him into the bathtub which had been filled with cold water. Shivering Rowen washed as quickly as he could removing all traces of odor from being confined to the crate for several days.

After washing his body and as Genichiro had not come back in he quickly washed his hair. Once down he climbed out of the tub and wrapped himself in the towel that had been left in there. Rowen dried himself quickly biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He crept down the hall to his room and got some fresh under garments on. Pulling on some long pants he flinched as the fabric rubbed against his skin. He was sure to wear a long sleeve shirt next. Rowen had just gotten his socks and shoes on when his father appeared in the doorway.

Still saying nothing Genichiro grabbed his sons arm and pulled him down the stairs. He shoved his backpack into the child's arms and hissed 'Stay out of trouble or I'll really treat you like an animal" and with that pushed Rowen outside and slammed the door shut.

The weather outside was cold and Rowen shivered from the lack of a proper bath and with wet hair. He was sure he was going to get hypothermia or even ammonia from being out like this. He sniffed a little. At least when he got to school he could go into the library where it was always nice and warm.

This time Rowen waited around the corner and when the last bell sounded her quickly took his place at the end of the line. No one paid any attention to him and he was grateful.

Once inside the classroom and having put his things away Rowen headed to the book area and settled down with a book he had snuck from home. It was the book his mother had left the note in. He had been unable to read it since he left.

The teacher was not present at the moment. Just her aide was and she was busy with the other children.

Rowen opened his book and tried to concentrate, but he could hear the angry words of the teacher outside the classroom. The other children heard it to and they looked up in interest and fear.

"I will NOT accept any more new students" were the words 'The last new student I was given was Rowen Hashiba" The children hearing his name all turned and glared at him. "What guarantee do I have that this student will not be the same? She barely speaks Japanese!" The teacher went on and on until all was quiet and the classroom door opened.

The teacher entered the room and behind her trailed a little girl.

"Class as you can see we have a new student. Serenity Heavenslight" She looked down at the little girl "say hello and in Japanese as we speak no English here" she snapped

Serenity gave the class a nervous smile. Around him Rowen could hear snickers and giggles "Fresh meat" he heard and "bun head"

The new girl's long hair was a light lavender color and was done in the odango style only instead of buns it was hearts. She wore jeans and a black sweater. Her sapphire eyes looked at everyone before she spoke.

"Oha-you goz-aim-asu" (Good Morning) Serenity said shyly. The class expect for Rowen laughed at her greeting.

The teacher left to help other students and everyone else's attention went elsewhere. Serenity was left alone. No one paid any attention to her. She looked so sad and forlorn.

Rowen had gone back to his book when suddenly he felt as if he was being watched. He looked up and there stood Serenity. She gave him a shy smile. In her hands was a piece of paper "Yo Yo You dropped this" she said rather shyly in a mixture of Japanese and English as she handed it to Rowen.

Rowen took the paper without looking at it and went back to his book "Thanks" he muttered in English before catching himself.

Serenity sighed in relief "You can speak English? That's great maybe we can be friends?" Rowen gave her a look of disbelief "I don't think so. I don't want or need friends" he muttered. Serenity tilted her head "how come? Everyone needs a friend"

Rowen felt himself grow angry "I don't want one got it!" he leaped to his feet and shoved her "Just leave me alone" he said looking around in fear. He hoped no one had seen him push the new girl. Luckily no one had.

Serenity looked at Rowen with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered and walked off towards a table where some children were happily doing an art project.

He watched as Serenity attempted to speak with the other children, but they showed little interest in her. Well it wasn't any of his concern. He had his own issues to deal with. Rowen settled back down with his book, then realized he was still holding the paper Serenity had claimed he had dropped.

Rowen almost tore it up when he gave the paper another glance and tears came to his eyes.

It was a letter from his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Rowen read the re-read the letter from his Mother over and over until he had it memorized. He held it close to his chest before folding it and putting it in his back pack.

"**My dear sweet Rowen,  
How I am going to miss you, my darling son. I'll miss your smile and laughter. Your midnight blue eyes dancing with enthusiasm. Your natural blue hair that we both adored. You never got lost in a crowd with that hair. I always knew where you were. I will miss tucking you in at night and saying I love you. I want you to know that I left to pursue my dream. My leaving has nothing to do with you. We will still see each other during school breaks. Be a good boy Rowen for your Father and make lots of friends. I love you my son and I always will be in your heart"  
Love always and forever  
Mom"**

So Genichiro had lied to him. His mother did love him, but still maybe she didn't love him enough if she left him to pursue her dream. How he wished she had taken him with her. He wouldn't have gotten in the way.

His father blamed him for the departure of his mother. He slapped Rowen every night before the little boy went to bed. "If it wasn't for you, my Sarah would be here with me or better yet I would be with her"

Rowen muttered darkly in English about his father "Monster, Beast, I wish you were dead" he repeated over and over. He looked fearfully around for Serenity. She knew English and if she heard him, she might tell the teacher who would tell his father and then he'd be killed.

Serenity he noticed was sitting all alone at a table coloring. Every now and then he saw that she wiped her eyes. He wondered what had happened to her, but didn't want to ask her. He had enough problems in his life without adding more.

Sighing he put his book away and went to each of the tables to complete his morning work. He wanted it down so he could have the rest of the time in the reading area surrounded by books that could not harm him.

By the time the bell rang for recess Rowen had finished his work. He got in line and followed the other children outside. He started to head towards the library when he heard a quiet voice behind him.

"Do you want to play?" He turned and there stood Serenity. She looked so sad and forlorn. He could hear the other children giggling at her question and with it the cruel words. He knew she couldn't understand what they were saying, but the look on her face was enough as she ran past him tears streaming down her face.

"Look at the crybaby" one child said

"Retard" he heard another say.

"I asked her if she thought he was pretty" giggles another "Seemed to think she was"

Rowen said nothing to the others. They seemed to be leaving him alone that day and it suited him just fine. He went to the library and got some more books to pursue while the others were playing.

Serenity ran and hid behind a classroom. She sat in a door way and cried. She wished she hadn't come to school. She would rather stay home then be among so many strangers. She had tried to make friends that day, but none of the other children would speak or even play with her.

It was the same when she was in America. She was the outcast. No one had wanted to play with her there either or be her friend. The only one in her life was her father's friend "Blaze" but he could not speak at all.

Her Father Koasu was in and out of her life. He never was home and when he was she only saw brief glimpses of him. Her Mother Celeste had died after giving birth to her daughter. Koasu could not stand looking upon his daughter as she greatly resembled her mother.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and thought back to what the girls here had said to her and what they had said in America

"We can't play with you" they would tell her

"Why not?" she would always ask.

"Because you don't have a mommy and your daddy hates you" they snickered.

When the Bell rang Serenity left her hiding spot and got in line with the rest of her classmates. They backed away from her as if he was contagious. Rowen got in line at the end and noticed her head was down and her shoulders were shaking.

When they entered the classroom Serena headed to the book area. She had always loved to read. She was hoping when she saw Rowen there they could be friends since it seemed he liked to read as well. But she was mistaken. He didn't want to be her friend. No one did.

Serenity picked up a book and started to read it. She wished she had brought a book from home. These books while nice got boring as she felt they were for babies. Every now and then she would glance at the clock to see what time it was. She wanted to go home so badly.

Rowen had wanted to go back to the reading area with his book, but when he saw Serenity there he decided against it. He shook his head. "That girl just doesn't give up does she?" he thought to himself as he headed to another area of the classroom.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. Rowen was able to avoid Serenity by allowing her to choose where he wanted to go first then heading towards the furthest point possible. He hoped that maybe by doing so, she would eventually get the hint and leave him alone.

When it was lunch time the children rushed outside since the weather had warmed enough for them to spend more time outdoors instead of indoors and driving their teachers crazy. Not having any lunch as usual Rowen took his book and headed outside.

He was so intent on his book that he didn't notice Serenity coming closer to him.

She stood there a moment and watched Rowen reading his book. Quietly she set down a bag then took off running in fear of being rejected again. She went back to her spot she had found before during the first recess and ate her lunch. This time she stayed hidden until the lunch hour was over. The day was almost over for her class and she's be going home.

Rowen looked up when he heard the sound of running feet. He saw Serenity disappear behind a building. He stared in that direction for a while then shrugged his shoulders. He was about to go back to his book when he saw that paper bag.

Thinking it was a trap, he went back to his book. However curiosity won out and he grabbed the bag and opened it to see what was inside.

Food! It was food and it looked so wonderful. Having not eaten anything, but dog food for the last few days Rowen was starving and he was never one to waste any food, unless of course it was vegetables.

There was half an egg salad sandwich, apple slices with peanut butter, carrot sticks, and a bag of cookies. Rowen devoured everything expect for the carrots. Those he tossed away in the trash. He supposed he should thank Serenity, but he figured if he spoke to her, then she would see it as friendship and he'd never be rid of her.

"I'll leave her a note in her cubby" he thought, "If she couldn't read what he had written then so be it.

After lunch all the children sat at tables and did quiet work before it was time to go home. Rowen wrote out a thank you note then pretending he needed something from his own cubby snuck over and dropped the note inside. It was short and to the point.

"Serenity,

Thank you for lunch

Rowen Hashiba"

There was no mention of friendship anywhere.

When school was over the children gathered their belongings and headed outside. Some were to ride the bus, others like Rowen walked and the rest had someone picking them up from the school.

Rowen had gone outside before Serenity and waited at the gate with the rest of his class for the teacher to open it. He wasn't paying too much attention, but the girls kept whispering and having the fit of the giggles. He looked around, but could not see what they found to be so highly amusing.

Serenity came out and joined the class before the gate was open. She kept her head down. Rowen noticed that his note was in her hand.

When the gate was opened the children filed out and Rowen was able to clearly see why the girls had been giggling so much.

Standing there was the strangest man Rowen had ever seen in his life.

His long white hair was streaked with black and was tied back. The black kimono stood out against his now white skin. His brown eyes took in the scene before resting on Serenity. He knelt to the ground and held his arms open.

Rowen watched with a pang of jealously as Serenity ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. The man just smiled as he turned and carried her away. The little girl buried her face into his shoulder and yet the man simply walked on as if he was use to this type of behavior.

"Must be her dad" Thought Rowen as he headed home alone. He sighed as he made the long walk home. Once he arrived at home he headed to the basement to clean the mess that had been made during his punishment.

In order to rid the area of the smell he had to poor ammonia straight from the bottle on the ground and use an old broom to spread it around. The smell burned his nose and stung his eyes, but it had to be done.

When he was finished he headed to his room and shut the door. He must not be seen or heard at all times. For if he was Genichiro would beat him and Rowen didn't think he could handle anymore beatings.

Every night before heading to bed Genichiro slapped his face with the back of his hand "waste of space" he was told.

Rowen curled up on his bed and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sometime later when Rowen woke up startled by the sound of the front door opening and shutting. He quickly jumped off his bed and fixed it so his father could not tell be had been on his bed.

The bed was only for at night to sleep in…That is if he had proved that day he could behave then he was granted permission to sleep in the bed.

If he had displeased his father at all then he had to sleep in the kitchen on the cold hard floor with no blankets or pillows.

Rowen hoped that he would not have to go down to the basement anymore. He didn't like the dark and the basement only gave a little light when the light switch was flipped. Other than that it was pitch black.

Genichiro entered the house and went to the fridge. He searched for what he wanted, but discovered that there was none of what he wanted. Angry he slammed the fridge shut and stormed up the stairs and to Rowen's bedroom.

Trembling in a corner Rowen stared wide-eyed at his door as it was yanked opened and shit the way with a bang.

The man whom he feared stood there glowering at the small children.

He walked towards the little boy and kicked him hard in the stomach. Rowen cried out in pain and tried to move away. He wasn't quick enough as his father knelt down and grabbed him by his hair.

"Boy I thought I told you to buy me some Sake before you got home from school" he growled and shook the child

"You didn't ask me to anything of the sort Father" Rowen said with tears in his eyes from the pain of being kicked and from his hair being pulled

"If you dare shed any tears in front of me, I'll REALLY give you something to cry about" Genichiro snarled as he released the child and threw some money at him "Get your ASS down to the store right now and buy me some Sake. I don't give a damn what brand it is just buy me some"

Rowen grabbed the money and nodded and made to get by his father as quick as possible. His father followed close behind.

As he went down the stairs Genichiro shoved the child causing him to fall and land on his stomach.

Already in pain Rowen gasped for air as he struggled to get up.

When he heard the heavy footsteps coming despite the pain he was in he got to his feet and ran out the door.

Genichiro slammed the door shut behind the little beast and locked the door. He'd be free for a few hours of that awful brat. Long enough to do what needed to be taken care of before he returned from his errand.

He went to the fireplace and tossed some wood in and crumbled newspapers. After lighting it and getting a strong fire going he headed to the kitchen.

There on the table was a stack of mail. He sorted through it and tossed some back on the table. The rest he took with him and went into his office.

Taking a key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and headed towards his desk. Although the room was kept locked at all times, he did not trust Rowen at all and therefore everything inside his office was also locked up tight.

After opening the bottom drawer of his desk he took out a pile on envelopes.

With a nasty smile upon his face he locked up the desk and left his office locking the door behind him. He went into the front room and stood before the fire.

He glanced at each envelope and with a feeling of glee tossed each one into the fire.

They were all letters from his beloved Sarah to the little Blood Spawn,

Rowen would never know that his Mother had been writing to him. Genichiro was going to make sure of that.

After tossing the last letter into the fire, he went to the kitchen and taking a can of beer from the fridge he sat down at the table and sorted through the mail.

Genichiro found a letter from his beloved Sarah. Eager to see her handwriting, he ripped open the letter and read the words she had written to her husband.

_My Dearest Genichiro_

_Not a day goes by in my new life where I do not think you my love. I stop and think about all the memories we've made, the good times we've shared and our love. You are not only my husband, but my best friend and soul mate. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you all alone. I will return from time to time so see you my love. You are in my heart always and forever will be. _

_Love always,_

_Sarah_

_P.S How is our son doing?_

Genichiro read and re-read the letter.

Disgusted though by her asking of the brat he took a pair of scissors and cut off the part of her asking about the child.

He took the strip of paper and threw it into the fire and watched as it curled up and burned.

Grateful for the colder weather starting to settle, he was glad he no longer had to keep the letters from Sarah for Rowen. He knew she had no return address though the company she worked for could forward the letters, but it would take time for his letters to reach her. Still he faithfully wrote her each day.

Genichiro would never mention Rowen by name in the letters. He would just write that the boy was fine and leave it at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowen headed toward the store as quick as he could despite the pain he was experiencing.

He didn't understand why his father hated him so.

School was the only place he was free from his father's shadow. Though he had problems there he would rather have those problems then facing his father's abuse.

Today had been blissful though. No one had bothered him for once and he was left in peace.

However another had to suffer in his place.

Serenity Heavenslight. He hoped that she would get the hint from his note as it was just plain and simple and leave him alone. He didn't want or need friends.

Reaching the store he entered it and went to the alcohol isle. He picked up a bottle of Sake and headed to the cash register. He searched and found a friend of his fathers at one of the cash registers.

Timidly Rowen approached Genichiro's friend. The man came around often and they would sit up for hours drinking and smoking cigarettes and playing poker.

The man merely nodded at Rowen and rang up his purchase. He took the money from Rowen and gave him his change and a bag.

Rowen took the bag and left the store. He had been lucky that one of his father's friends was working tonight.

They didn't care for the boy either, but they would allow him to make illegal purchases as they would later be helping Genichiro with the drinking and the smoking.

Carrying the bag in both arms he hurried home.

Genichiro grew irritated when he was forced to have to wait for what he wanted.

"Lazy Boy" he would growl at Rowen if he made his father wait for anything.

Arriving at home Rowen entered the house slowly and quietly.

His father was sitting in the living room watching a game on the television.

The little boy approached his father and without saying a word handed his father the bag.

Without a word Genichiro took the bag. His eyes never left the screen as he ripped the bad open and took the lid of the Sake. He took a long drink and wiped his lips.

Rowen took this as his dismissal and headed towards the kitchen.

He hoped that he would eat tonight. Though his father had been quite angry with him when he had left the house to get what his father had demanded.

In the kitchen he went to the table and to his relief there was something left for him.

He sat in a chair and looked down at the plate.

Upon it was a piece of bread that had been smothered with hot sauce.

Next to the plate was a glass of water.

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Rowen ate the bread quickly and ignored the burning of his mouth and throat. He waited on drinking the water until he was completely done with the bread and quickly drank the water.

It helped a little with the burning, but it was still there. He took the plate and glass to the dishwasher and put them inside. He was not allowed to turn on the faucet for Genichiro wished to limit his son's fluids.

Rowen went to the trash can and looked back towards the living room. His father was too much involved in the game to take any notice in what his son was doing. Reaching inside he snatched out an old banana and tucked it under his shirt.

He headed upstairs and to his room.

Taking the banana out from under his shirt he slowly ate the fruit that had gone bad. His father never checked the trash and as Rowen was the one who had to take out the trash it would never be missed.

The taste made him feel sick and yet it removed all traces of the burning.

Rowen wanted to throw up, but he knew if he went to the bathroom and threw-up his father would likely hear him and well Rowen did not want to think what would happen to him next. He would simply wait if he could until his father either went to bed or passed out drunk in front of the television.

Waiting was killing him. When he thought he could wait no longer he heard his father's heavy footsteps upon the stairs and clunk towards his bedroom door.

Holding his breath Rowen waited until the footsteps went away from his bedroom door and down the hall.

Breathing once more the little boy waited until he heard the sound of snoring coming from this father's bedroom.

He opened his door quietly and quiet as possible he headed down the stairs and went to the back door where an animal door was still intact.

Genichiro still had not replaced the door and for this Rowen was thankful.

The child got down on all fours and crawled through the tiny space and outdoors.

The cold air nipped at his face, but feeling so ill, it helped a bit

He went to a corner on the yard and used his hands he dug a hole in the ground.

Bending over he threw up over and over until he was sure his stomach was quite empty.

Filling the hole again he made it look as if the earth had never been touched.

Going to a bird bath he put his hands insides and rubbed the dirt off his hands.

Wiping his hands on his shirt he headed back towards the back door.

Once again he got on his hands and knees and crawled through the animal door.

As quiet as he could be he headed towards the bathroom where he took care of business.

He took of his clothes winching in pain from the beating he had received as the fabric moved over his body.

Rowen stared at his reflection in the mirror

There were bruises that created patterns over his body, His ribs stuck out and he could count each one and feel them from the from to where they connected to his spine

His eyes filled with tears at this sight, but he wiped the tears from his eyes and turning off the light he went back to his room where he put on his pajamas and crawled into bed.

Wishing that everything would go away and that he would die.

Curling into a ball he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed by and Serenity kept attempting to make friends with Rowen, but he still ignored her and refused to acknowledge her presence if she came near him.

Without fail everyday he would go to his cubby to get his book and there would be a sacked lunch for him and a bottle of water.

Gratefully he would take it because it was better than nothing. He never caught her leaving it so he couldn't tell her no unless he went up to her or when she came to him.

Serenity desperately wanted Rowen to be her friend. She felt that he at least would be willing to accept her as no one of the other children would and it wasn't just their class that treated her as an outcast. It was the entire school.

Rowen would watch her be picked up every day after school and see her face streaked with tears, though he felt bad, he just wanted to be alone.

In the classroom there was a wall that was updated each month and it showed who was having a birthday.

Serenity noticed Rowen's birthday was coming up and each evening she went to work on a present she was making him.

Even if he didn't want to be her friend at least she could be a friend to him.

On the day of his birthday Rowen felt his heart soar.

Perhaps his mother had sent him a birthday gift or a card.

Even better would be a phone call from his mother. Hearing her voice would be the best gift of all.

Today was the last day of school and then the students were off for two weeks. Maybe his Mother had planned on visiting him as a surprise on his birthday.

Putting on his socks and a pair of black jeans he observed the bruises, cuts, and welts over his body.

If his mother had come then he could think of a way of showing her what Genichiro was doing to him and she would take him with her.

He pulled a navy blue sweatshirt over his head and ran a comb through his hair. Grabbing a new book he shoved it in his back pack and quickly made his bed.

After it was done military style, the way Genichiro preferred he went downstairs and hoped he would be allowed breakfast.

On the table was a bowl and a cup. Rowen set his backpack next to his chair and climbed into his seat and looked down.

Dried dog food

With his father sitting right across from him hidden behind the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, he didn't dare make any sound of disgust and disappointment

He took large mouthfuls of the dog food and chewed as little as possible. After each mouthful he took a sip of water to rid the taste.

Finally he finished and took his bowl and cup and out them in the dishwasher.

Picking up his backpack he headed towards the door, but Genichiro's voice stopped him

"You better have not been pulling any shit boy at school. It seems your teachers find it amusing to have conferences with their students. So I am warning you. If I hear any negative shit, I promise you boy that you will wish you have never been born"

"Yes Father" Rowen said quietly and left.

The walk to school was long and miserable as usual, but it was even more miserable with the prospect of what was in store for him if teacher had nothing good to say about him.

He thought what he could have possibly done wrong since being falsely accused of beating up his fellow classmate and suspended, but his mind came up blank.

Since the arrival of Serenity the children had been attacking her and leaving him in peace.

Now it was the poor girl who was tormented by her peers and teacher.

Serenity was totally ignored now unless she spoke in Japanese and when she did she was mocked for how she spoke the language.

Arriving at school Rowen could see Serenity hugging the man who he assumed was her father goodbye.

"He is so strange looking" Rowen thought to himself as he watched the man leave, He worse the same clothes he had worn when he saw him for the first time only his hair this time was loose.

Going inside Rowen went to his cubby and was surprised to find three packages. One he knew was going to be a lunch, but the other two?

"OH NO" Rowen thought is horror "She's giving me birthday gifts"

He took one package out and hiding it under his sweatshirt he headed outside.

Looking around to be sure no one was paying any attention to him, Rowen took out the package and ripped it open.

Inside was a package of chocolate donuts!

His mother use to buy them for him once in a while as a treat. He loved them and it had been so long since he had one that he ripped open the package and devoured one quickly.

The sweetness of the treat rid all traces of the dog food and he quickly ate another.

Realizing there was something else in the package he reached inside and pulled out a bottle of chocolate milk.

Gleefully he opened the bottle and took a long drink and ate another donut.

When he was done he threw away the trash and went to use the restroom. It was safer at school then it was at home

The bell rang and he lined up as usual in the back of the line.

Serenity he could see was towards the middle and as usual had her head down.

Once the door was opened the children went inside.

Rowen decided maybe it would be best to do his table work and then take a break before moving on to the next table.

Maybe if he did this the teacher would have positive things to tell his father, though nothing he ever did pleased his father.

Anything thing gave Genichiro the excuse to beat his son.

However Genichiro saw it as discipline.

The day went by quickly and it was soon lunch.

Once again Serenity quickly disappeared to parts unknown and Rowen once again had to take the lunch she left him

Every day when he checked her lunch she gave him it was something new and very tasty…..well except for the raw veggies that were in there.

Today's lunch seemed to be by far the best he had eaten

There were Pizza turnovers and fresh strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries. Once again there were carrot sticks and celery which he ignored.

He saved the best item for last

He had never seen anything like it before and it tasted so wonderfully delicious

It was an Ice Cream cone cake with frosting and candies on top.

He finished his lunch with another bottle of water.

Once lunch was over Rowen began to dread the time.

The time had come for the rest of the parents to come in for conference time.

As some parents had done the conference that morning the class size had gone down by more than half.

Serenity sat alone in read reading area looking through a book she had brought from home. Rowen went to his cubby and collected his things. He left the last package in there. He hoped she was watching pack up his bag.

Once the parents arrived the children remaining took their things and headed outside to play watched by a teachers aid,

Rowen took a ball and went into the field and played soccer by himself.

Sitting on a bench Serenity watched Rowen play and she was alarmed when she saw him suddenly freeze and a look of terror came upon his face.

For a moment she thought maybe he was looking at her, but he was looking past her.

Another child took over the soccer ball and Rowen with his head hung low started heading in her direction, but yet more towards the right,

Turning around Serenity saw what had brought so much fear into Rowen.

A large man dressed in a fancy suit was heading towards them.

His white hair hung to his shoulders and he had a look as if he did weight training in his spare time.

When Rowen got close enough the man grabbed his arm and dragged him away looking pissed

Concerned for Rowen; Serenity got up and followed them where Genichiro had taken Rowen behind the school gym.

She watched in horror ad Genichiro shook Rowen violently and as he punched him on the nose and slapping his face. He spoke in rapid Japanese though some words were mixed with English

"Blood Spawn! Disgrace! Worthless! Freak! You never should have been born! Your own mother left because of you!"

Unable to take any more of this Serenity marched up behind Genichiro and said angrily

"Leave him alone you big bully or I'll scream and the teachers will come and you'll go to jail for hurting my Rowen"

At the sound of her voice Genichiro let go of Rowen

He grew frightened. The last thing he needed was having Serenity as a witness and still even worse her defending him.

Genichiro crept closer to the little girl and looked her up and down.

The little girl only came to the boy's shoulder. Her long lavender hair was in a ponytail and judging by her skin tone and accent she was clearly American

"Stay outta this you little bitch" he raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

The force of the blow caused Serenity to fall to the ground.

Genichiro turned towards Rowen and grabbed his arm "We're going"

Serenity slowly got up and Rowen could see a bruise already forming on her face

"Leave him alone" she again said with anger

Rowen's father just shoved her aside as he dragged his son away and to the car.

Once they were at home Rowen was stripped down again and was whipped this time with an electrical cord on every inch of his body before being locked in the animal crate again in the dark basement.

He was given half and amount of dog food then before, but at least he was given a full bottle of water

"You will be staying down here for at least a week" Genichiro snarled "If you keep quiet then I'll let you out, but you will be confined to the yard. You'll sleep in the shed"

Genichiro left and Rowen was alone in the darkness.

Rowen hugged himself and thought about how this birthday had been so different than last years.

Last year Sarah had managed to take Rowen to a planetarium.

Rowen had loved the night sky and was fascinated by the stars. He liked to lay on the ground and count them one by one as high as he could

His Mother told him that the stars were winking at him and that they were his very own.

Later she had taken him to her favorite fast food restaurant she adored in American and he too had fallen in love with the Golden Arches.

After they had eaten they had gone to an old fashioned ice cream shop and shared a large banana spilt.

Hours passed and Rowen slept on and off.

The next day Genichiro came down the stairs and said gleefully

"Seems your Mother wishes you didn't exist either" he gave Rowen a nasty smile "No phone call, letter or gift on your birthday. Such a pity you really don't exist" he spat on his son then went back up stairs and slammed the door shut.

Rowen's last hope his mother still cared diminished like a birthday candle being blown out.


	9. Chapter 9

Genichiro sat in front of the teacher's desk and listen to her going on about the little beast.

She showed him samples of his work and he nearly nodded as she presented each sample.

However he was less than pleased when she spoke of what a problem child he had been and how she got several complaints from the children about Rowen saying unkind things to the students.

However she did not tell him that since the arrival of Serenity Heavenslight there had been no more complaints about Rowen.

She had already met with her guardian as her father had called her on the phone and informed her that he was unable to attend the meeting and was sending the person who was watching her in his absence and to just have the meeting with him.

Before she could even say a word otherwise, Serenity's father had hung up on her.

Frustrated she had to conduct the meeting with the man, Serenity had introduced as Blaze and informed her teacher that he was a mute, but his hearing was perfectly fine and that he could read.

"At least I can make a complaint against one child to their parent" the teacher thought grimly.

Genichiro thanked the teacher after the meeting and assured her that Rowen would no longer be a problem and if he was to call him immediately.

He headed outside to search for the little boy.

The children had been outside playing and as the conference's went on the number of children went down as their parents conferences were completed.

The little blood spawn was easy to spot. He was out in the field and was playing alone with a soccer ball.

He headed towards the field and watched as Rowen took notice of him and froze.

Ignoring anyone around them he stood and waited for Rowen to get close enough and grabbed him by the arm roughly and dragged him off

He was so angry with Rowen that he hadn't noticed Serenity follow them.

Once they were hidden from plain sight or at least that was what Genichiro thought they were hidden he had started "disciplining" the boy.

It was a surprise when a little voice spoke up behind him.

He reflected back on this memories as he took a beer from the fridge and sat at the table drinking it while listening to see if the brat was making any sound from the basement.

Rowen Hashiba have friends? He didn't think this was such a good idea especially if this child who had threatened him followed through with his threat.

Though he supposed if Rowen was friends with the girl he could also ensure that she would never speak of the abuse and he could hurt her as well just enough to make Rowen suffer from seeing his little gal pal harmed.

He had plenty of connections. All it would take was just one little phone call and he would know what her home life was like, though he could not obtain her address or phone number, just knowing who her parents were and what they did would be good enough for him.

During the week he only went down stairs once to give Rowen a handful of dog food and another bottle of water.

He did however take him out of the crate and with a hand over Rowen's mouth took a cigarette out of his mouth and had it touch several spots on Rowen's chest and back.

Satisfied with the results of burn marks on the boy's body, he shoved him back in the crate and headed upstairs leaving Rowen in the dark.

Rowen felt his eyes water in pain when Genichiro touched his body with the hot ash from the cigarette.

He didn't think that the week was ever going to end.

His thoughts went back to the day of his birthday and how Serenity of all people had seen with her very eyes what his father did to him.

Would she keep quiet or would she tell someone what had happened.

Surely someone would notice the bruise on her skin.

Her skin tone was so light, much lighter than his own.

He would talk to her once school started again and ask her not to say anything to anyone. He would even be willing to be her friend if that is what it took.

After the week was over Genichiro let Rowen out of the crate.

He gave the child a bucket of soapy water mixed with bleach to scrub the entire basement floor.

Rowen scrubbed for hours and hours. He had to move everything around and scrub underneath and once the floor was dried he had to put everything back.

Genichiro came down the stairs once Rowen had finished he allowed the child to come upstairs where he was allowed to take a bath, but he had to use cold water.

As late as it was Rowen was sent to his bedroom

Luckily he had eaten the last of the dog food that morning so at least he had eaten.

His entire body ached from being cramped in a crate for a week and then by having to scrub the basement floor for hours on end on his hands and knees.

Tossing and turning all night he just could not find any way to be comfortable.

Rowen finally fell in an uneasy sleep.

The next day he was fed a simple breakfast of dry toast and a small glass of orange juice that had gone sour.

"We're going out" Genichiro said through his teeth once Rowen had finished his meal and had put his dishes in the dishwasher.

Rowen looked at his father in surprise

They never went out anywhere together.

Usually Genichiro went out and would leave Rowen locked outside until he returned or he would send Rowen on some errand for him.

Rowen was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the front room where his tennis shoes were tossed at him.

One of the shoes hit him in the face, but luckily nothing was broken or started to bleed

"Damn clumsy kid" Genichiro muttered as he headed outside.

Putting his shoes on quickly Rowen went outside and carefully shut the door which locked behind him.

Genichiro was in the car and had the engine running, so Rowen got into the back seat and buckled his seat belt.

They drove off together in silence.

Rowen grew frightened. He started thinking what his father had in store for him and started shaking in his seat.

Fortunately his father was more concerned with his driving and the traffic then to take any notice in his son.

After a while he made a turn and parked the car.

Genichiro turned and faced his son

"You will stay in that building until closing do you hear me? Don't you dare take a step outside you hear me?"

Rowen nodded his head and got out.

He barely had the time to shut the door and step away before his father drove away.

Heading towards the building Rowen recognized it immediately.

It was the same library that held a mixture of books written in Japanese and English that his Mother had taken him to weekly when they had moved to their new home.

Signing in happiness he went inside.

The library was filled with children as school was still not in session.

Bypassing the children's section he headed towards the adult side and went down aisle after aisle looking at each book as high as he could reach.

Finally he pulled a book about the solar system from the shelf and headed towards the reading room

The reading room was a vast room. It was almost as large as the gym at his school of not larger

There were couches and chairs scattered throughout the room and bean bags were piled in a corner for a person to grab and take where ever they wanted.

Rowen selected a bean bag and dragged it to a corner of the room that was blocked by a self where people would place their books when they had finished with them.

It was high enough that no one would see him back there.

When he went around the corner there sitting all alone on the hard ground was Serenity looking at large book

He watched her carefully and finally made a decision

Dragged the bean bag behind him he asked her quietly

"Do you want to share the bean bag with me? It's large enough that both of us can share it" he spoke quietly and in English

Serenity looked at him and he could see the large bruise still quite visible, but not as dark. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him

"Sure that would be great" she spoke softly as if she feared someone would hear her and Rowen had a good idea who as she nervously looked past him

"He's not here if that's what you're thinking" Rowen said as he waited for Serenity to move out of the way.

Once she had moved he placed the bean bag where she had been sitting and together they sat on in about a foot apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Rowen and Serenity sat quietly as they read their own books.

Every once in a while Rowen would sneak a peek at Serenity, but she was absorbed in her book.

He wondered if she was actually reading the book or just looking at the pictures. Seeing that it was a book designed for adults he decided to ask her in a way that he hoped would not offend her.

"What are you reading Serenity?" he asked keeping his voice quiet.

Serenity looked up from her book and gave him a shy smile "It's a book about Myths and Legends" she told him also keeping her voice low.

The next words she said to Rowen startled him and yet it broke his heart at the same time

"Please don't tell anyone at school I can read" she begged him "I'd be treated even worse if everyone knew"

Rowen was thoughtful for a moment and then thought of something.

A secret for a secret though his secret was much more scarier and caused more harm than hers ever would.

"I promise not to say anything as long as you can make me a promise" he told her

Serenity looked down at her book and was quiet for a moment

"Does it have anything to do with what I saw?" Rowen could hear the terror in her voice and took a deep breath

"You can't tell anyone what you saw and I mean no one" he told her seriously "We'll both get hurt if anyone finds out"

Looking up at Rowen he was surprised to see her eyes were wet with tears. He wondered why she was crying. Perhaps he was asking too much of her. She was the same age as he was and she most likely never had to keep a secret like this before.

"I won't tell anyone Rowen" she looked around making sure no one was around to hear what they were saying "I'm a good secret keeper" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve

Rowen looked at the little girl trying to think of something to say to make her feel better "Thanks for all the lunches you've been giving me and that breakfast on my birthday"

Serenity gave him a small smile "You're welcome" she looked away "I guess you didn't like the birthday present I left you. I'm sorry I can get you something else"

Now that really made Rowen feel bad as he thought back to the third package he had left in his cubby.

He wondered if it would still be there when he returned to school.

"I umm well you see I really didn't want to be your friend at first. I was already having problems at home and my mom left me and I I didn't want to let anyone get close to me. I hoped by ignoring you, that maybe you'd get the hint and leave me alone, but you didn't. How come you choose me over everyone else to try to become friends with? Even after I pushed you away from me, you still continued to be kind to me"

Tears came to his eyes and embarrassed to be caught crying by a girl he covered his face with his arm. His shoulders shook as the tears fell.

A few moments later he felt a gentle hand touch her should and he moved his arm and saw Serenity looking at him with concern.

"You look like you needed a friend" she told him sadly "I needed a friend as well and thought we could be best friends. I kept trying and trying because you were the only one at school who seemed to accept me. Even though you ignored me it was much better than what the others were doing to me"

Rowen looked down ashamed of his behavior towards her.

"I got the gift at my house if you still want it" Serenity told him quietly and watched him carefully for his reaction.

"How'd you get it?" He demanded angrily "You shouldn't give someone something and then take it away from them"

The little girl flinched at the tone of his voice. She took a deep breath and looked away

"The teacher was telling her helpers that if we left anything in our cubbies to toss it in the trash as no one would be there for two weeks and if we left anything it was obvious that we didn't want it. After you left everyone had to go inside and wait and so I took it out and brought it home with me"

Rowen looked at the bruise on her face and reached up to touch it, but she pulled away

"Didn't anyone ask you what happened to your face?" he asked

It had bruised right away when Genichiro slapped her and he had pushed her pretty hard when he was dragged away

Serenity shook her head

"No one will speak to me unless I talk in Japanese and my Japanese is really awful" she reminded him

Rowen frowned 'Well what about your Dad?" he asked thinking of the way the man who picked her up every day carried her in his arms with a smile on his face.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders "He didn't say anything. He just thought I fell" she told him

Rowen said nothing more on the issue

The day wore on and the two children talked off and on about their likes and dislikes.

When Rowen told Serenity he didn't like veggies, she agreed not to pack him anymore

They agreed to trade books with each other when they were finished reading and when they finished reading the other one's book they took turns getting new books to read so they could have their corner to themselves and not worry about their spot being taken.

Lunch time rolled around and Serenity tried to get Rowen to join her.

Remembering Genichiro's threat he refused to leave

After being asked why a few times, he told her he was to stay there until closing and wasn't allowed to leave.

Serenity promised him that she would return within the hour and left

Watching her leave Rowen felt a pang in his heart.

How he wished he could be like Serenity and be able to have a normal life.

He made the decision to be her best friend, but it would have to be done in secret lest the school tell his Father what was going on.

Having made this decision Rowen felt the weight from his shoulders lift and his heart wasn't as heavy.

No longer did he have to bear his painful secret alone. Now he had another person, a friend none the less that knew.

Finally Serenity returned and this time she had her backpack.

She joined Rowen in the corner and opened her back and handed him a sandwich bag filled with cheese and crackers

"I figured you could eat this fast and put the trash in here" she said reaching in her bag and pulled out another bottle of water.

Rowen devoured the lunch quickly and took a long drink of water.

They hid the bottle in Serenity's bag and brought it out when he wanted water.

Later She pulled out two brownies which they shared eating quickly least they get caught and scolded for snaking in the library.

They continued to talk and read aloud to each other until the sun began to set.

Serenity said she had to go home, but first she had something for Rowen

Opening her backpack she took out a familiar package and handed it to her friend

Without any hesitation he ripped off the wrapping and stared at the gift in his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

After ripping open the package Rowen stared down at his lap.

There were a pair of mitten's dark blue with little white stars. He touched the yarn with his finger and smiled. Putting them on his hands he could see they were a little big for him, but he didn't want to say anything to his friend.

Rowen looked at Serenity "These are great! Thank you so much" he gave her a thumbs up, as he didn't want to hug her. Genichiro's abuse had made it where he no longer liked being touched.

Serenity gave her new friend a shy smile "I made them myself"

He looked at her in surprise. She had made these! He didn't think anyone so young could make anything like these. They were so warm and despite being slight big, they were perfect

"I don't have a television at home" she said quietly "So I read a lot and make stuff to pass the time"

She swung her bag over her shoulder

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She sounded hopeful

"Yeah I'll be here tomorrow" Rowen told her smiling then his face turned serious "Remember you can't tell anyone that we're friends okay? It has to be a secret"

Serenity looked a bit sad at his words, but simply nodded and with a wave left the library.

Rowen had enjoyed his new friends company that day and was saddened to see her leave. He figured that her parents must have wanted her home at a certain time and that was why she left. He looked down at the gift she had so thoughtfully made him.

The mittens were warm and they would be easy to hide. Genichiro only bought the minimal necessary clothing for Rowen.

He didn't seem to think that the child needed much and made him were the same clothes until they were either too small for Rowen or looking ratty.

Not feeling like getting new books to read without his friend there, Rowen re-read all the books they had read together.

He was happy that he had finally decided to give her a chance.

Now he had something to look forward to each and every day.

Although it had to be a secret, at least he had someone who cared about him and wanted to be his friend.

When the announcement came on that the library would be closing in ten minutes time, Rowen sighed and put his book on the shelf and looked at his hands which still had the mittens on.

Sadly he pulled them off and stuffed them in his pocket.

Heading towards the front doors he went outside and stood in the cold want waited for his father to show up.

When Genichiro arrived it was after dark and the library had long been closed. None of the adults noticed Rowen as they left as he had hidden himself in the shadows.

The little boy barely got into the car, before the older man took off driving.

Trembling in fear and knowing what was in store for him when they returned to the house, he put his seat belt on as quietly on as possible.

However when they got back to the house, Rowen got a surprise.

Genichiro was going out until late and he would be staying home alone.

Naturally there were rules he had to follow of course

Rule 1: Only eat and drink what has been set out on the table

Rule 2: Dishes go in the dishwasher

Rule 3: No watching television

Rule 4: No Computer

Rule 5: No using the phone

Rule 6: Stay in your room. You may only come out just before bed to do what you need to do in the bathroom.

Rule 7: Keep all the lights off.

Rule 8: Do not answer the door

Genichiro glared at the boy in the backseat "If I find you broke any of these rules boy, you will be one sorry little creature got it?"

The little boy nodded his head yes "Yes Father"

After dropping off Rowen and reminding him of the rules with dire consequences that would follow if they were broken, Genichiro took off.

Rowen went into the kitchen and was amazed to find a sandwich and a glass of milk waiting for him on the table.

Eagar to eat again since Serenity hadn't been able to sneak much in for him to eat lunch which she had apologized for until he told her not to worry, he went and washed his hands and sat down at the table.

The sandwich was nothing, but mustard and bread which he ate quickly as he was starving and figured the food was better than dog fit,

Once the sandwich had been eaten he took a sip of milk and nearly spit it out.

It was warm and who knew how long Genichiro had left it sitting out for him to drink.

Taking a deep breath and holding his nose, Rowen drank the milk quickly while all the while trying not to vomit the nasty tasting beverage.

After putting his dishes in the sink Rowen headed upstairs to his room.

Knowing what he was going to do was forbidden, but likely he would never be caught, he went into the bathroom and turned on the water and putting his face as close to the water as possible drank and drank the refreshing water until he could drink no more.

Later after being in bed, his mitten's hidden under the bed in the box springs he laid there thinking of what it had been like the time he spend in the dark basement, getting his freedom today and the events that followed.

He thought back when he had asked Serenity not to say anything about what had happened to him. She was the only witness and now his only friend.

Somehow and he didn't know why he felt that he could trust her to keep the secret.

He rolled over and fell asleep with a smile upon his face


	12. Chapter 12

The next day after a breakfast of just a simple glass of milk, Genichiro decided if Rowen was old enough to walk to school then he was old enough to walk to the library.

It would be the same thing as yesterday.

He was to go strictly to the library and stay there until closing.

When the library he was to come straight home.

Eager to see his friend again, Rowen waited until the house was out of sight and ran the rest of the way to the library.

He got there a few minutes after the library had opened to the public and headed to the reading room.

Wondering if Serenity was already there, he went to the corner where they had hidden the day before, but she wasn't there.

Feeling disappointed, Rowen went and dragged another bean bag and placed it in the corner before setting out in search of some books.

Wanting to surprise his friend, he went and got enough that would last them awhile.

Searching through the shelf's he selected a wide variety of books. He figured that if they didn't like what he picked out then they could try again.

With his arms full of books, Rowen headed back to the corner.

Going around the shelf he saw Serenity already there. She must have just arrived as she was setting her backpack down.

"You came" Rowen said sounding delighted and at the same time amazed that she had kept her word and returned.

Serenity gave him a smile "Hi ya Ro!" She looked at the stack of books in his arms and the smile left her face. For a moment Rowen was worried that perhaps he should have waited for her and then they could have gotten their books together, but Serenity sat down on the bean bag and was going through her backpack.

"What time did you get here?" she asked not looking up as she still was searching through her stuff

Rowen set the books down by her feet and sat next to her "I got here when the library opened" he told her quietly "If you wanted to go with me and look for books I'm sorry" he sounded so sad that Serenity stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"It's okay Ro. I don't mind" she told him with a worried look on her face "I'll be here tomorrow when the library opens as well. I was just trying to um well….." she went back to her searching "Did you eat anything for breakfast?" she asked him quietly

Rowen shook his head "All I had was a glass of sour milk. Last night for dinner all I had was a glass of milk that had been sitting out and some bread with mustard" he sighed "I'm not complaining" he said quickly "At least it was better than what my Father has been feeding me"

Serenity found what she had been looking for and took a paper bag out of her backpack. She looked around and handed it to Rowen.

"It's not much, as we're indoors and not supposed to eat, but I hope it's better than what you had.

Rowen took the paper bag and reached inside. He felt something warm and pulled out something that was wrapped in paper towels.

Unwrapping it he could smell cinnamon and his mouth watered. He put the towel in his lap and stared down at his lap.

It was a round shape that was puffy and he could see swirls on cinnamon and raisins. Picking it up he took a small bit.

As he chewed his eyes grew wide with happiness and he took a bigger bite.

Serenity had been watching him with worried eyes and seeing Rowen's reaction, she covered her mouth and giggled

"Haven't you ever eaten a cinnamon roll before?' she asked as she handed him a bottle of water.

Shaking his head no, Rowen finished his breakfast and licked his fingers before taking a drink of water

"That's the best breakfast, I've ever had in my life" he told her.

Sarah had never been one to bake treats and goodies. She preferred to buy premade sweets and while they were good, it just seemed to be lacking something.

"Your dad is a good baker" Rowen told Serenity and was surprised when she laughed

"I made those myself" she told him giggling as he stood up "What's wrong?' she asked suddenly alarmed

Rowen shook his head "Nothing I just need to wash my hands" he told her and left quickly

Sighing and feelings hurt Serenity gathered up the trash and packed it away.

While washing his hands Rowen thought back to what she had said "I made them myself"

He wondered if he had hurt her feelings by disappearing quickly, but he didn't like having his hands dirty and also Genichiro had beaten him enough times for getting the slightest bit dirty, so he had to get them clean. He hoped that she would still be there when he returned so he could explain this to her.

Returning he found Serenity sitting there with a book in her lap unopened. He noticed it was in Japanese and felt bad for grabbing it by mistake.

Sitting next to her he touched her shoulder and she looked up at him.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and felt bad, but at least she had stayed and wasn't crying.

"I'm sorry for taking off like that" he told her "I well you see, my Father, kinda well gets upset if I get dirty"

Serenity sighed in relief "I thought maybe you didn't like them because I made them and not my dad" she told him giving him a smile.

Shaking his head, Rowen spoke running a hand through this hair "I just can't get over how someone our age can cook and bake. My mom was an adult and all she could do was cook. I suppose my Father can cook, but I wouldn't know as I've never eaten his cooking before"

"I've been cooking and baking since I could read" Serenity told him "My dad said if you can read then you can cook. I like to cook and bake. It's fun"

Rowen sat next to her "I can read, but I can't cook" he said shaking his head

"I can teach toy if you want" Serenity offered as Rowen picked up a book of his own and watched she he turned it to the first page

"No. My Father would never allow me to cook. He likes to make me suffer" Rowen said as he stared at his book.

They say in silence for a while. Rowen reading his book and Serenity staring at the first page of hers.

He kept glancing at her to see if she could even read Japanese as she had told him that her Japanese wasn't that good.

Serenity never turned the page and Rowen began to wonder if she was to embarrassed to put the book down and select another.

Finally he spoke "You don't have to read that if you don't want to" he told her once he had finished his book.

She looked at him and they book he had finished then her cheeks went pink and she hung her head so he couldn't see her tears

"I'm trying to read it so we can trade, just like we did yesterday" she told him fighting the urge to cry.

Rowen hesitated for a few moments and then put an arm around her shoulders "I'll teach you to read Japanese" he whispered in her ear "I'll even help you learn to speak it better okay? Just dry you eyes and everything will be okay"

Serenity wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater

"Really?" she asked in a small voice

"Really" Rowen told her as he took the book from her.

Putting a finger under each character Rowen told her what is was and had her repeat it after him. He spoke slowly pronouncing each word carefully and corrected her if she made a mistake.

They continued the lesson until it was time for lunch.

Serenity persuaded Rowen to join her, but again he refused saying he had to stay inside.

This time Serenity would not take no for an answer and pulled Rowen to his feet.

Amazed that she could even do this as she only came up to his shoulder, he gave in and followed her.

Bypassing the front doors Serenity led Rowen to a side door and pulled him outside with her.

Shutting his eyes Rowen was sure that Serenity had led him outdoors for the world to see. However when he didn't hear any traffic, he slowly opened one eye and then another and his eyes went wide as he took in the sight where he had taken him.


	13. Chapter 13

They seemed to be standing in some sort of garden.

All around them were benches and tables and surrounding those were flowers and trees and plants. This place reminded him of his mother.

_Flashback_

_Three year old Rowen ran ahead of his mother then turned and waved. Smiling Sarah waved back at her little boy and watched as he ran from rose to rose inhaling their sweet smell._

Sarah had taken Rowen to a community garden so he could learn how to plant flowers for others to come and enjoy.

Together Mother and child chose some flowers and selected an area far from the others. Sarah had allowed Rowen to dig the holes.

_Once the holes were dug Sarah carefully placed each plant into the ground and Rowen pushed the earth around the plant._

_When their project was completed his mother had gotten a watering can and Rowen gave each plant some water._

"_Someday my little Star" Sarah called him by his special nickname "We will have our own garden and we can plant our own flowers and look at them every day, but for now we will plant these so anyone who comes here can enjoy them."_

_End of Flashback_

This garden was like the garden he had helped his mother with and it saddened him that she was no longer there.

He felt anger towards his Mother. How could see have left him all alone and with his Father? Why didn't she take him along if she couldn't have stayed?

Rowen felt a gentle touch and looked over to see Serenity looking at him with concern in her eyes, his hand in hers.

"I'm alright" he told her "you don't need to worry about me"

Serenity gave him a smile "But why?" she asked as she pulled him forward and to a bench "You're my friend"

"I just don't want you to worry about me" he mumbled not wanting to fight with his only friend

She shook her head as they sat down, but let the matter drop.

"I hope you're hungry" she said with a smile as she opened her backpack and took out a three paper bags and two bottles of water and handed one to Rowen who eagerly took it.

Serenity handed one of the bags to Rowen and he ripped it open while she watched.

Rowen stared at the contents of the package and Serenity laughed

"I figured we could have a picnic as today is such a nice day and we'll be safe in here" she told him and handed him the rest of the bags to open and giggled watching each of his reactions.

In the first bag were ham and cheese quesadillas and some soft pretzels.

In the next bag there were bags of cut up fruits and a container of dip.

Rowen held the container up and examined it.

"What's this?" he asked opening it and taking a piece of fruit and dipping it. He took a bit and smiled "I can tell it's peanut butter, but it doesn't taste like peanut better"

His friend giggled "It's a peanut butter-honey dip" she told him. "I like to make new stuff and read cookbooks and experiment with recipes and then changed them around until they are my own"

As he started to open the third bag Serenity took it away from him "This one is a surprise and it has to wait" she said quietly

The children ate the ham and cheese quesadillas in silence and then started on the soft pretzels.

Rowen had always been so hungry and though he tried to hide it and yet Serenity somehow had managed to figure this out.

He looked over at her, but she seemed deep in thought and decided to not ask her.

After all she was entitled to some secrets wasn't she?

Shrugging his shoulders he finished quesadilla, pretzel and most of the fruit and dip and yet he still felt hungry.

"Ummmm Serenity is there uhhhhh anymore food, cause I'm still hungry and I ahh well…." He let his words trail off when she turned and looked at him.

"Of Couse there is more" she said happily and handed him the third and final bag "You can have everything that's in there" she told him "I'm sorry I didn't bring enough today" she told him as he ripped open the third bag eagerly

"Serenity you're the bestest friend I could ever have" Rowen told her as his eyes lit up when he saw what was inside the bag.

Inside were rice cereal treats, chocolate chips cookies, and another cookie that was round and had orange frosting on the top. Rowen tried one of those and looked at Serenity in surprise.

She giggled at his reaction "Those are called Orange Drop cookies. I take it you've never had one of those before have you?"

Rowen shook his head as he ate another one "All I've eaten were chocolate chip cookies, but my Mom never made them she always bought them from the store" he told her as he picked up one of the rice treats and ate it slowly.

Serenity helped herself to one of the orange cookies and looked at Rowen for a moment. She had wanted to ask him something and didn't know how he would react so she hadn't, but finally decided she would after all.

"What's your Mom like?" she asked

His face lit up as began to talk about his Mother.

"Her name is Sarah and was so pretty. At first she had short hair when I was small and then she grew it out" he told her. "Her hair was almost the color of the sun. She came from the United States like you did and taught me both English and Japanese."

Rowen closed his eyes and pictured his mother the way he last remembered her

"My mom use to read to me all the time and taught me to read when was really little. She told me when I got older that she did that so I'd fall asleep quicker and it worked every time." He lowered his voice "My Father lets me read, cause he figures it keeps me quiet" he sighed

"We did stuff all time together, or at least we spent as much time together as possible, when my Father wasn't around"

His voice suddenly changed and he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears

"My Mom wanted to be the best at everything and she suddenly wasn't home a whole lot and my Father started well you know…" he hung his head "One morning I woke up and she was gone. My Father said it was all my fault and that she didn't love me anymore"

Tear's started to stream down his face and he covered his eyes with his arm. Rowen's body shook as the tears fell from his eyes.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him and he stiffened at the touch then realized Serenity was hugging him.

He hadn't been hugged by anyone. Not since his Mother had left him.

Feeling a bit awkward Rowen wrapped his arms around Serenity and hugged her back.

The two friends say there just hugging and not saying a word.

Finally Serenity pulled away and gave him a smile.

"I will never leave you Rowen. I'll be your forever friend"

Rowen nodded then got up from the bench "Time will tell" he said

Serenity got up as well and the friends headed back inside.

For the rest of the week the children continued to meet at the library.

Together the friends shared breakfast and lunch, though Rowen ate more of it then Serenity. Feeling bad he once mentioned it and she assured him that she was fine and not to worry.

The last day of break came sooner than both children had expected and neither was happy about the return of school.

Rowen hated to do so, but he reminded Serenity that their friendship must be kept a secret.

Serenity nodded feelings hurt, but she understood.

"I'll bring you breakfast and lunch and leave it in your cubby" she told him.

They friends said one last good-bye before leaving each other and each have a heavy heart as they didn't know when they could spend time together again.


	14. Chapter 14

School started again on Monday. Rowen walked to school feelings depressed. He finally had a friend, but he had to pretend he didn't like her in order to protect himself.

He knew that doing this deeply hurt Serenity, but she had assured him that she understood.

Once at school he went inside to the classroom and headed towards his cubby. Inside as promised Serenity had left two packages and had labeled them 'breakfast' and 'lunch'. Taking the bag labeled breakfast he headed out to the playground and settled down at one of the benches to eat.

Rowen had been sitting peacefully when he happened to notice that Serenity was out in plain sight and another student, a boy was talking to her.

Having never seen this student before Rowen assumed that he was new to the school. He wondered which class he was in and hoped that he wasn't going to be in their class. He felt jealous as he saw the new boy talking away to Serenity and she why she was blushing and talking to him as well.

Feeling jealous that his friendship with Serenity had to be kept a secret he finished his breakfast without really tasting it.

Once the bell rang, Rowen tossed away his trash and went and got in line. He sighed in relief when he saw Serenity arrive a few moments later alone.

Hopefully the new student and his best friend would only see each other during the breaks that way he could keep a better eye on them and if the new student tried to hurt his friend in anyway, he'd be there in a flash to hurt him.

When the teacher opened the door, each child stopped and bowed to the teacher greeting her in Japanese.

Serenity came to the door and bowed to the teacher.

Straightening up again, she gave the teacher a smile and said proudly "Ohayou gozaimasu Senshi"

The teacher's eye went wide with shock as Serenity moved past her and into the classroom.

Rowen was quite pleased with himself. The lessons he had given Serenity had worked. This was the first time that the teacher had not looked down upon Serenity.

However his pleasure was short lived later when the teacher stepped out of the classroom and later returned with the same student that had been having a conversation with Serenity on the playground.

It seemed that during the break his arch enemy 'Sam Rente' had moved and now another student had taken his place.

However unlike when he arrived and especially when Serenity arrived the teacher did not seem to mind having a new student.

Neither it seemed did all the girls in the class who seemed to be fawning over him.

"Class we have a new student" the teacher told them warmly "This is Sage Date. I want you all to make him feel welcome" she squeezed Sage's shoulders "Would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"

Now this had been unfair as when he had arrived he hadn't been asked to talk about himself. Not that he would have anyways.

Rowen glanced at Serenity and realized that she hadn't been asked to talk about herself either when she had arrived though she had told him during the break that her Japanese was horrible and he had given her lessons.

All that week they had spent together and he realized how very little he knew about her. They had never talked about her all too much. It was always about him.

Sage stood in front of classroom and gave everyone a smile.

His blond hair covered one eye and the other eye was purple. He was dressed in black slacks, a long sleeved button down shirt and was wearing a green tie.

"I live with my Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and two sisters." Sage told the class. "My older sister's name is Yayoi. She's ten years old and in the fifth grade. My little sister's name is Satsuki. She's four years old. My dad is a police officer and my mom is a lawyer so I'm well protected"

The class laughed at this remark. Rowen looked to see what Serenity's reaction had been and frowned when he saw her looking at Sage with admiration.

Sage continued speaking "My grandfather is a teacher. He runs a dojo. I study there every afternoon"

Once he had finished speaking, he bowed to the class and then turned and bowed to the teacher.

Rowen groaned. He could already tell who the new teachers pet was gonna be.

Being dismissed the children went about doing their activities.

As usual Rowen did all of his table work first so he would be free to be left alone to read.

He looked around for Serenity to see what she was up to and was dismayed to see her and Sage sitting together in the reading area. However they weren't reading any books, but just talking. He noticed that once in a while another child would approach them and sit down and talk to them both.

No one ever talked to Serenity. She had been like him. Lonely and friendless until that week in the library and they had become friends and now he was going to lose her.

As Rowen sat brooding one of the girls came up and sat next to him.

Marika Kubota despite being only in kindergarten was fast becoming one of the most popular students in the entire school.

She was absent quite a bit because her mother kept taking her to beauty pageants. She won or got close to being the winner at every single one of these events.

"Hello Rowen did you have a good break?" Marika asked sweetly "I saw you at the library everyday how come you never came over to say hello?" she pouted

Rowen ignored her. He didn't like Marika. She seemed superficial. There was nothing true about her at all. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Sage and Serenity chatter away

Marika followed his gaze and made a face "Oh I see. I saw you spending all your time with her at the library. "Come on Rowen lets go play" she got up and tugged on his arm, but he pulled free "Just leave me alone alright" he said angrily as he stormed off.

Later that day Rowen sat alone eating the lunch Serenity had given him. He watched the other on the playground.

Every now and then he would glance over and watch Serenity and Sage sit together eating their lunches and talking. Feeling quite a bit jealous that he could never sit there and enjoy a lunch during school with Serenity he watched as Sage stood up smiled at his friend and left to go and play with the other boys.

Feeling a bit happier that his friend was now alone he finished his lunch and headed towards the library. He wanted to find some books he thought might interest his friend. If he did then he could write down the titles and the next time there was a school break they could meet again and possibly look for the books.

Serenity had wanted to talk to Rowen that day, but remembering that there friendship had to remain a secret she had kept her distance. It was a surprise though when the new student had approached her and started talking to her.

They had spent the morning together and Serenity felt her heart soar. She really liked Sage. Liked him a lot. However she was too scared to say anything.

Once lunch came around Sage had asked Serenity to sit with him. She had gladly accepted.

Though she did sneak glances at Rowen throughout the day, he had always refused to look at her, but at least he was eating the lunch he had made her.

Sage finished his lunch before she did and with a smile told her he was going to go and play with some of the other boys who were out if the field tossing a football back and forth, but he would see her when it was time to line up.

Nodding her head, Serenity continued to eat her lunch when Markia came up to her.

Marika had never bothered to hide the fact that she didn't like Serenity. She had convinced all the girls in class not to be bothered with Serenity and following her lead they had not concealed their dislike for Serenity either.

Feeling that someone was close to her, Serenity looked up to see Marika standing above her.

Not saying a word, she simply went back to eating her lunch.

"You know Serenity" Marika said with a sugar sweet voice that wasn't fooling anyone who was smart enough to hear the malice behind it "Rowen doesn't really like you. I saw you guys during break in the library during break and he was just pretending to be nice to you. I mean why would anyone want to like you?"

Serenity continued to ignore Marika, so she continued speaking

"I heard you killed your mother is that true?"

The water bottle she had been just about to drink slipped from her hand and fell to the ground spilling its contents.

Turning to face Markia, Serenity spoke quietly

"I didn't kill my mother. She just died. Everyone dies"

Marika gave her a nasty smile "My mother is the president of the P.T.A of this school and she has access to the students files and yours plainly states that you killed your mother"

She turned and started to walk away before turning back and facing Serenity

"Oh and by the way Rowen only likes girls to her thin and pretty which of course you do not meet"

Giggling she left Serenity alone to think about what she had said.

Serenity looked for Rowen, but he had already left for parts unknown. So she got up tossed the rest of her food and sat watching Sage wondering if what Marika had said was true.

Rowen was in the library was unaware that anyone this had taken place. So by the time he returned to the class he found Serenity upset and rubbing her eyes as if she had been crying. He wanted to go to his friend and comfort her, but Sage that Sage Date had his arm around Serenity's shoulders.

Feeling hurt and betrayed when they got into the classroom Rowen took the list and note he had written to Serenity and tossed it in the trash.

The friendship had been short lived.

She has left him for another. Sage could offer her everything and their friendship did not have to be kept a secret. While Rowen had nothing to offer her. Nothing at all. She had left him, just as his mother had left him.


	15. Chapter 15

Rowen was depressed.

Ever since Sage Date had come to school and stole his best friend his existence had gotten worse.

School was hard. Serenity continued to leave him food, but other than that nothing. She use to give him a reassuring smile throughout the day, but it had stopped when she had made a new friend.

Marika was pleased with this turn of events. Now she could have Rowen all to herself. He would never know that SHE was the reason for the distance Serenity had placed between them.

Once Rowen was at home though, things had gotten worse.

At night once he was asleep the terrifying nightmares began. Even more terrifying then his father.

~Nightmare~

Despite the fact that it was raining heavily there was still enough light for Rowen to look around the forest.

He was certain he had never been here before. Genichiro and Sarah never had gone camping before and after his mother left, his father preferred leaving Rowen behind while he went out and did whatever he wanted.

At his side was Serenity.

She seemed at ease in the forest. Almost as if it was her home.

Turning her head, she gave him a sad look. Tears streaming down her face, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Quick as a flash she took of running without a backwards glance at him.

Opening his mouth to call after her he clutched his throat as nothing came out. Horrified she tried to follow her. Finding that she couldn't move his legs she looked around wildly for something. Anything to catch her attention again and bring her back to him.

Darkness started to surround him. Shadows stretched out and crept towards him. Noises that were unfamiliar reached his ears. Taking a deep breath he let out a scream as he had finally found his voice.

~End Nightmare~

"SERENITY NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!"

Rowen bolted up in his bed.

Panting heavily and sweat running down his face. Clutching his chest he could feel the thudding of his heart beat against his chest. It hurt so much. However the pain that he knew that was coming was nothing compaired to Serenity leaving him.

The door banged open and Genichiro stormed in the room. Yanking the covers aside he dragged the child from the bed and threw him to the floor. Growling he stood over him and looked down his face full of anger and hatred.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU LITTLE FREAK? I HAVE TO WORK IN THE MORNING."

Grabbing the child by the arm he lifted him. His feet were dangling as he was brought to Genichiro's face. The Bastard had an odd gleam in his eyes. It was frightening.

"So is this Serenity a girlfriend of yours?"

When Rowen didn't answer, Genichiro shook his body roughly.

"Answer me you pathetic excuse for a human being. I want to know who this Serenity is!"

Still holding the child he left the room and descended down the stairs. Rowen left out a whimper thinking that he was going to be locked in the basement again. However he was not taken to the basement as he feared, but outside.

It was pouring rain just like it had been in his dream. Dropping the child to the ground Rowen landed in a pile of mud. Roughly his clothes were ripped from his body and tossed aside. A dog collar was fastened to his neck. Attached to the collar was a chain. The chain lead to a small dog house.

Now this was new. 'Genichiro must have recently put it in while I was at school'. Rowen thought to himself miserably.

The crate would have been better. At least there he was warm even if it was uncomfortable.

"Now you can scream all you want like the animal you are" Genchiro spit in his face. Turning on his heel he stomped back into the house and slammed the door shut.

Shivering and whimpering softly Rowen got to his knees. Crawling in the dog house he sat on the ground, wishing he was dead. His father often told him he should have been.

He thought of Serenity and remembered a story she had once told him.

Magic. That's what she had spoken of when she told him stories during their break from school.

Taking a stick that was in his shelter he drew a circle around him. Once finished he laid down . Hugging his knees to his chest he began to cry and cry.

"Serenity, Serenity, Serenity"


End file.
